Au delà du temps
by PortgasD-Jade
Summary: Sept ans se sont écoulés depuis la destruction de l'île Tenro. Que sont devenues les Fées ? Quels sont leurs problèmes actuels ? Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'ils devront se battre pour obtenir se qu'ils veulent... C'est un NaLu, mais il y en aura d'autre
1. Prologue

**Cette fiction est aussi présentée sur mon blog .com. Les chapitres y seront postés plus vites, aussi. Merci de lire ma Fic et de laisser des reviews. :)  
><strong>

**Au-delà du temps**

_Prologue :_

Sept ans se sont maintenant écoulés depuis la destruction de L'île Tenro ;

Sept ans que leurs amis sont portés disparus.

Sept ans qu'ils sont considérés comme morts.

Sept ans, depuis ce jour où tout à basculer.

Sept ans que les fées sont déprimées.

Sept ans où bien des choses se sont passées.

Mais une journée a suffi à sortir les fées de leur tristesse.

Une journée leur a suffi pour retrouver leur ardeur.

Une journée leur a suffi à les pousser à vouloir reconquérir leur honneur…


	2. Chapitre 1 : Fairy Sphere

**Le premier chapitre est l'équivalent du chapitre 254 et 255 du scan de Fairy Tail... Seul au POV de Lucy il commence à y avoir quelques changements. Le deuxième chapitre comportera aussi des éléments du chapitre 256 et 257, mais beaucoup moins que celui-ci et commencera ma vraie fic.  
><strong>

**POV … :**

**Je regarde depuis des années ce même océan où **_**ils**_**ont disparu. J'aurais aimé les revoir au moins une fois. Eux, qui sont mes camarades, mes idoles, mes amis…**

… _- Combien de temps vas-tu rester ici à contempler l'océan ?_

… _- Notre job est terminé. Rentrons à la guilde. Si tu ne te dépêches à rentrer, ton père va s'inquiéter._

… _- Macao nous a demandé de prendre soin de toi…Roméo._

**Biska, Arsack… **

**Roméo** _– Okay…_

**Biska**_ – Roméo, nous comprenons ce que tu ressens, mais…_

**Arsack**_ – Biska…_

**Je contemple une dernière fois l'océan pour me détourner par la suite. Je les suivis en silence.**

\ Magnolia, Fairy Tail /

**Dans un petit bâtiment pas très impressionnant et sale… **

**Macao Combolt, 4e maître de Fairy Tail** - _ROMÉO N'EST TOUJOURS PAS RENTRÉ ? Maudit soient cet Ar' et cette Biska ! Ils ont probablement abandonné Roméo pour se la couler douce dans une fête en ville._

**Wakabe Mine, 4e conseillé du maître de Fairy Tail **_- Tais-toi, tu n'es plus un enfant, vieil homme…Alors calme-toi et assieds-toi Macao._

**Macao** – _Je pensais t'avoir dit de m'appeler Maître !_

**Wakabe** – _Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un maître avec un manque flagrant de dignité comme toi !_

_**Les autres membres de Fairy Tail, parlant absolument d'autre chose…**_

**Max Aroze**_ – Ouais, bien de toute façon… Ils sont encore en train de tyranniser des gens ?_

**Warren Backo**_ – Ce n'est pas comme si on y pouvait grand-chose. Il n'y a pas de travail pour une petite guilde comme la nôtre._

**Nab Rasao**_ – Regarde ! Le peu d'offre que nous avons. _

**Bijiter Echo**_ – Allez, regardez ! J'ai presque fini ma nouvelle danse. Je l'appelle la Danse Chétive._

**Max**_ – Ça parait dégoûtant…Faites le sortir d'ici._

**Raki Olietta**_ – Eh Droy ? As-tu ressentis de la pression dans la Terre à nouveau ?_

**Droy **_– Essaies-tu de dire que j'ai grossi petite peste ?_

_**Jet **__– Mon gars, t'es inconscient… _(NDA : En effet, Droy a beaucoup grossi…)

**Raki **_– Regarde comment Reedus est devenu mince._

**Reedus **_– En fait, à l'origine j'étais comme ça._

**Droy **_– J'y ai travaillé d'arrache-pied tous les jours ! Regarde, que des muscles ! (NDA_ : Ben ouais c'est ça…)

**Jet**_ – Si Levy pouvait voir comme je suis devenu…que dirait-elle ?_

_**C'est alors qu'un bruit assourdissant ce fit entendre. La porte avait été ouverte avec fracas pour laisser entrevoir de nouveaux individus.**_

… _- Levy ne reviendra pas ! Et maintenant, comme d'habitude, il est à peine midi et vous semblez déjà si sérieux ! C'est pourquoi vous êtes une petite guilde si chétive. Vous n'avez aucune ambition, aucune !_

**Wakabe**_ – Teebo…_

**Macao**_ – Je pensais t'avoir dit de ne plus revenir ici !_

**Teebo**_ – Eh, eh. C'est vraiment bon pour vous de me parler comme ça ? Après tout nous sommes la guilde qui représente Magnolia, Twilight Ogre. _

**Macao**_ - …_

**Teebo**_ – Il fut un temps où vous étiez les plus puissants… Mais maintenant votre ère est terminée. Entre cet endroit qui a été construit d'une taverne toute ratatinée et les mages de la nouvelle ère, Twilight Ogre, c'est évident de savoir laquelle serait le plus bénéfique au progrès de Magnolia, pas vrai ?_

**Max **_– Jouer les touts-puissants parce que leur guilde est plus grande…_

**Warren**_ – Ouais ! Nous nous avons l'esprit !_

**Mage de Twilight O.**_ – Vous ne pouvez subsister juste en ayant l'esprit._

**Macao**_ – Pourquoi es-tu venu ici Teebo ?_

**Teebo**_ – La paie de ce mois-ci._

**Macao**_ - ?_

_**C'est alors que Wakabe s'en mêla…**_

**Wakabe **_– Tu n'avais pas encore payé ce mois-ci Macao ?_

**Macao**_ – Je pensais t'avoir dit de m'appeler Maître !_

_**Cependant un des mages ennemis interrompit cette petite guerre à temps.**_

**Mage**_ – Vous êtes en retard sur le paiement de vos dettes._

**Mages de Fairy Tail**_ – Nous n'avons pas eu un seul boulot ce mois-ci ! Nous paierons le mois prochain. Attendez s'il vous plaît !_

**Mage de T.O.**_ – Allez, vas-y. Quand vous étiez sur le point de vous effondrez qui est venu secourir cette taverne en perdition ? Nous fûmes ceux présents pour vous prêter de l'argent, pas vrai ?_

**Jet s'adressant à Macao et Wakabe**_ – Pourquoi avez-vous accepté leur aide en sachant qu'ils étaient aussi stupides ?_

**Mage de T.O.**_ – T'as dit quelque chose en***** ?_

**Macao**_ – Arrête ça, Jet !_

**Jet **_– Mais…!_

_**Macao le poussa un peu vers l'arrière et dit :**_

**Macao **_– Attendez jusqu'au mois prochain, nous vous rembourserons._

_**Teebo lui donna alors un énorme coup de pied qui fit voler Macao à travers une partie de la guilde.**_

**Wakabe et Raki**_– Macao ! Maître !_

_**Les mages de Twilight Ogre riaient comme des hystériques. Les Mages de Fairy Tail, eux, étaient furieux.**_

**Droy**_ – Espèces d'en****** !_

**Max**_ – Comment osez-vous ?_

**Macao**_ – NE LES TOUCHEZ PAS !_

_**Jet, Droy et Max se retenaient difficilement d'aller les défigurer.**_

**Mages de T.O**_ – Hahahah ! C'que c'est pathétique. Don c'est ça Fairy Tail ? Pitoyable…_

_**Un alla alors, draguer Raki, une autre buvait leur alcool, tandis que les membres de Fairy Tail désespéraient. Certains comme Warren et Nab pleuraient…Macao se releva, mais Teebo dit :**_

**Teebo **_– N'oubliez pas, maintenant…C'est le mois prochain._

_**Et il partit en compagnie des membres de la guilde ennemie. Fairy Tail était saccagée et ses membres silencieux. Le cahier de Reedus laissait entrevoir des dessins d'il y a sept ans : un de Makaro, un de Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Gray, Erza et Juvia, un de Gajeel, Wendy, Charuru et Lily, un de Droy, Levy et Jet, un de Elfman, Mirajane et Lisanna, un de Bixslow, Freed et Evergreen, un de Luxus, un de Gildartz et un dernier des membres de la guilde au grand complet…**_

_**Raki éclata en sanglots.**_

**Wakabe **_– Ça fait maintenant sept ans._

**Max **_– Ça me ramène dans le passé…_

**Warren, pleurnichant**_ – Après ça, plus rien n'a jamais été pareil._

**Jet**_ – Quand nous avons su que l'île Tenro avait été détruite, tout le monde a cherché avec tout ce qu'il avait…_

**Bijiter **_– Mais pas un seul d'entre eux n'a été retrouvé._

**Nab **_– Si l'histoire du conseil est vraie, alors Aknowlogia fut qui a éradiqué l'île._

**Reedus**_ – En réalité, des organisations de toutes sortes ont travaillé de concert pour les recherches… mais aucun de leurs efforts n'a porté ses fruits._

**Jet**_ – Ouais… Ce jour-là, il y a eu un drôle sentiment de vide dans les eaux d'Etherano autour de l'île Tenro._

**Warren **_– Jadis, ce dragon a été capable de détruire à lui seul un pays entier !_

**Droy **_– Pourquoi…nos propres camarades…_

**Max**_ – Dès lorsqu'ils sont disparus, nous sommes devenus cette faible et pathétique guilde._

**Wakabe**_ – Magnolia a construit une nouvelle guilde. Le moment de fermer est peut-être arrivé._

**Macao **_– Je ne veux pas entendre ça !_

**Wakabe**_ – Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Macao ?_

_**Macao commença à trembloter et répondit :**_

_**Macao **__– Mon cœur semble être sur le point de se briser…_

**Wakabe, lâchant un petit sourire**_ – Tu t'es bien débrouillé… Maître._

**Macao**_ – Depuis que c'est arrivé… Roméo n'a jamais souri, pas même une seule fois. _

_**Il pleura en se cachant avec sa grande main, en vain. Les autres le respectaient en gardant le silence, quand un bruit se fit entendre dehors.**_

**Droy **_– Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bruit ?_

**Jet **_– Ce sont les ogres qui reviennent encore ?_

_**Max, Warren et Bijiter sortirent à l'extérieur et s'écrièrent :**_

_- C'est Christina de Blue Pegasus !_

_**En effet, Christina survolait la petite guilde. Une silhouette pouvait se voir descendre vers eux.**_

**Silhouette**_ – Snif ! Snif ! _(NDA : Moi et les onomatopées ça fait deux !)_ Ça refoule le parfum sentimental ici !_

_**La silhouette qui semblait être celle d'un homme de très petite taille s'élança dans le vide en s'écriant :**_

_- MEENN !_

_**Elle s'écrasa sur le sol devant les mages de Fairy Tail. **_

**Mages**_ – T'es tombé, Ichiya ? ! (NDA : Avouez que vous l'aviez reconnu…)_

**Ichiya **_– Je suis Ichiya pour vous servir…_

_**Mais trois autres personnes le rejoignirent plus calmement cette fois.**_

**Personne 1**_ – Nous comprenons ce que vous ressentez Ichiya-sama, mais vous ne voulez pas vous calmer un peu ?_

**Personne 2**_ – Je suis un utilisateur de la magie de l'air. (NDA : Ouais, ouais…)_

**Personne 3**_ – Ça fait longtemps tout le monde ! _

_**Une fois atterrit au sol les fées reconnurent Hibiki Laytis, Ren Akatsuki et Eve Thylm de Blue Pegasus.**_

**Droy**_ – Que faites-vous là ?_

**Jet**_ – Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_**Mais les trois mages les ignorèrent et se dépêchèrent d'aller parler à la belle Raki.**_

**Hibiki **_– Tu es belle comme toujours Raki-san._

**Ren**_ – C..Ces lunettes vous vont à ravir._

**Eve **_– Ça vous dérangerait si je vous appelais Baby ..?_

_**La pauvre Raki ne savait plus où se mettre…Mais Max scandalisé s'exclama :**_

**Max **_– Faites autre chose que flirter !_

**Ichiya**_ – Hey les gars ! Je n'ai pas oublié le parfum de l'amitié de ceux avec qui j'ai été en concurrence et ceux avec qui j'ai combattu._

**Hibiki**_ – Ouais, quelque chose s'alignant dans l'axe de déplacement de Christina que nous avions enregistré dans la base de données…a été détectée dans la lecture de l'Etherano de Fiore._

**Ichiya **_– En d'autres mots, l'île Tenro existe encore._

_**Portant les espoirs de Fairy Tail, des membres se sont rendus sur un bateau pour se diriger vers l'île disparue de Tenro. Quel sera le résultat de cette dernière recherche ?**_

**\**** Sur le bateau de recherche/**

**Biska – **_Est-ce vraiment par ici ?, dit-elle en regardant à travers des jumelles._

_Arsack – Il n'y a rien à voir…_

_Warren – D'après les gars de Pegasus, il y a quelque chose de cet Etherano dans cette partie de l'océan._

_Max – C'est quoi Etherano d'abord ?_

_Warren – Comment suis-je sensé le savoir ? Probablement quelque chose comme des petites particules de magie ?_

_Biska – Est-ce vraiment bon de ne pas avoir amené Roméo ?_

_Arsack – On aurait dû le traîner de force si nécessaire._

_Max – Il n'y a aucune certitude que tout le monde soit encore en vie._

_Warren – On ne doit pas trop espérer…_

_Mais deux énergumènes n'écoutèrent point ces paroles…_

_Jet et Droy – ON VA REVOIR LEVY ! ON VA REVOIR LEVY !_

_Tout en faisant une petite danse de la victoire, ils criaient leur espoir de revoir Levy-chan._

_Warren – Vous êtes trop bruyants ! On ne les a pas revus depuis sept ans. On doit s'attendre au pire scénario…_

_Cette phrase eut tôt fait de ramener les deux coéquipiers sur Terre. Cependant, le silence fut de courte durée, puisque Max vit quelque chose au loin._

_Max – Qu'est-ce que…c'est que ça ? _

_Warren – Une personne ?_

_Jet – Comment ? Sur l'océan ?_

_Les trois – Elle… est en train de se tenir dessus ! Qui est-ce ?_

_Effectivement, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds, avec une petite aile de chaque côté de la tête se tenait face au bateau, devant les Fées consternées. Soudain, elle leva ses mains vers le ciel. Les vagues commencèrent à se déchaîner et puis une gigantesque sphère sortit des flots._

_Max et Warren – L'ÎLE TENRO ! C'EST L'ÎLE TENRO !_

_La jeune femme se dirigea alors vers l'île. Ils eurent beau l'appeler, elle ne se retourna pas._

_Max – Attend ! (aux autres) Suivons-la !_

_Biska – Qu'y a-t-il avec cette femme ?_

_Arsack – Mais elle nous a montré la localisation de l'île ! Peut-être nous montra-t-elle où tout le monde se trouve ?_

_Warren – Je vois… Ne la perdez pas de vue ! _

_Jet qui était le plus rapide s'élança à toute vitesse derrière elle. Malheureusement, la jeune fille avait disparue, mais il arriva devant un cratère et ce qu'il vit l'arrêta net. Les autres arrivèrent peu après et eurent la même réaction. La vision qui s'offrait à eux était plutôt choquante, à la fois réjouissante et désespérante. Un corps inanimé gisait dans des débris de roches. Un seul nom réussit à être prononcé par Arsack. Natsu…_

_To be continued…_

_Immédiatement ! :D_

**\ Guilde de Fairy Tail /**

**Macao – **_Roméo, était-ce vraiment une bonne idée de ne pas les accompagner ?_

_Roméo, qui lisait un livre, prit du temps à répondre._

_Roméo – Même si l'île Tenro est retrouvée, rien ne nous dit que tout le monde sera encore vivant, non ?_

_Macao – Sottises ! Nous devons y croire !_

_Roméo – Nous n'avons eu aucune nouvelle durant sept ans._

_Macao soupira de découragement. Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. C'était…_

_Teebo – Oï ! Il y a beaucoup moins de monde aujourd'hui… Plutôt qu'une guilde, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un sorte de club entre copains ?_

_Wakabe – Teebo, on doit payer le mois prochain n'est-ce pas ?_

_Teebo – Notre Maître, et bien, vois-tu, il a dit que ça le ferait pas…C'est un problème si les paiements n'arrivent pas dans les temps. Si le Maître le dit, on y peut rien._

_Roméo ferma brutalement son livre et se leva de sa chaise._

_Roméo – On n'a pas d'argent pour vous les mecs._

_Macao, paniqué – Arrête ça Roméo !_

_Teebo – C'est quoi cette atitude, sale gamin ?_

_POV. Roméo _

_Avoir été soumis par des punks comme eux…Papa et les autres sont des lâches…Je commençai à activer ma magie et une flamme apparue entre mes mains._

_Je vais me battre ! criai-je, si les choses continuent comme ça se sera la honte de Fairy Tail !_

_Teebo souffla et ma flamme s'éteignit pitoyablement._

_Teebo – Vous êtes devenus une honte il y a longtemps._

_Il dégaina une énorme massue d'après ce que je pus voir. Papa lui cria de s'arrêter, mais rien._

_Teebo – Vous ne serez jamais supérieurs, tant que vous serez vivant._

_Il n'eut jamais le temps d'abattre son arme sur moi, car il fut éjecté de sa place par quelqu'un dont je reconnus le visage. Avant même que j'eusse prononcer son nom du bout de mes lèvres, les autres membres de Twilight Ogre furent mis au tapis par les autres personnes qui arrivèrent peu après. Tout ce que je vis fut : de la glace, de l'acier, une épée et un énorme poing s'abattant sur quelques têtes…Plus rien ne comptait, à part ces sourires s'adressant à nous, mais leurs voix qui m'avaient tant manqué me parvinrent._

…_- On est de retour._

…_- Aye ! Mina !_

… _- On est rentré !_

…_- Alcool, alcool !_

…_- C'est quoi cette guilde minuscule ?_

…_- On est de retour à la maison ! _

…_- N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? ! 3 _

… _- Yo. _

_Erza, Happy, Natsu, Kana, Maître, Wendy, Lucy, Gray… __Mina ! Malgré quelques différences, je les reconnus aussitôt ! Tout le monde pleurait de joie._

_Fin de POV Roméo._

_POV Lucy _

_Bijiter – Comment cela se peut-il ?_

_Lucy – Eh bien…_

_FLASH-BACK _

_J'entends des voix._

…_- AHH ! Droy est devenu gros ! _

…_- Comment cela se fait-il que vous soyez en vie._

_Je commencai à ouvrir les yeux, j'aperçus Natsu et les autres en compagnie de… Jet ? Droy ? Biska ? Arsack ? Que font-ils ici ? J'allais poser la question quand une jeune fille de je ne connaissais pas prit la parole._

_Jeune fille – Mon nom est Mavis. Le premier maître de Fairy Tail, Mavis Vermillion._

_NANI ! Ce n'est pas possible ! C'est une blague ? Les autres eurent apparament la même réaction que moi._

_Mavis – Au moment de l'attaque, j'ai été touché par votre courage et les liens qui vous lient. J'ai convertis votre magie et votre amour entre vous en une des trois grandes magies de Fairy Tail. Fairy Sphere a été activée. C'est une magie qui protège la guilde de tous êtres maléfiques. Une magie défensive absolue. Seulement, cela vous à plonger en état d'hibernation. Seul votre corps a évolué sans besoin de manger ou de boire._

_C'est vrai ! Je remarquai que tout le monde avait vieilli. Je me demande à quel point j'ai changé… et puis combien de temps a passé ?_

_Mavis – Cependant, une période de sept ans s'est quand même écoulée._

_Je suis choquée ! J'ai dû en manquer des choses…_

_Mavis – Je dois maintenant partir, mon corps n'est pas réel, j'ai dû tout donner afin de pouvoir vous aider, mais n'oubliez pas ! Votre foi inébranlable et de solides liens vous apporteront même des miracles. _

_Pas croyable ! Elle vole ! Je veux moi aussi ._

_Mavis – C'est devenue une merveilleuse guilde…Troisième _

_Fin du Flash-Back_

_Lucy – Voilà ! Vous s'avez tout !_

_Je vis Natsu se tourner vers un petit garçon. Roméo ?_

_Natsu – Tu as grandi…Roméo !_

_Roméo – Natsu-nii… Mina ! :D_

_Macao – Roméo a souri ! Il l'a enfin fait après sept ans :') _

_Tout le monde éclata en sanglots. Mais dans cette mer de larmes, je fixai Natsu. Après tout, lui aussi avait grandi pendant ces sept ans. Il était même plutôt beau, magnifique...QUOI ! Retour en arrière, je n'ai pas VRAIMENT pensé ça. Mais pourtant c'est vrai… STOP ! Que m'arrive-t-il ?_


	3. Chapitre 2 : Les larmes de Lucy

Alors voilà le deuxième chapitre ! Merci de laissez des reviews et si vous voulez jeter un coup d'oeil à mon blog c'est :

**Au retour des disparus, tous Fairy Tail a chanté, dansé, fêté et bu…**

**_Natsu – Alors comme ça tu utilises la magie du feu Roméo ?_**

**Happy_ – Aye ! On dirait que l'ambiance va se réchauffer dans la guilde._**

**Roméo_ – Je peux créer des flammes froides qui sont bleues, des flammes violettes et gluantes et de drôles de flammes jaunes puantes !_**

**Gajeel_ – Ton père t'a rien transmis de mieux ? -.-'_**

**Roméo_ – Ne dites rien à mon père, mais j'ai été l'élève de Totomaru-sensei, l'ex-membre de Phantom Lord._**

**Natsu_ –__ Je suis gonflé à bloc ! J'ai hâte de t'affronter pour pouvoir manger tes flammes !_**

**POV de tout le monde sauf Natsu**

**Malgré qu'il est grandi et changé physiquement, il n'a pas murit du tout -.-'**

**Fin du POV**

**POV Macao**

**C'est génial, Roméo sourit de nouveau =)**

**Makarov _– Alors comme ça tu es le 4__e__ maître de Fairy Tail ?_**

**Macao_ – Ah non ! Maintenant que vous êtes de retour, vous pouvez reprendre votre place, Maître. J'étais le Maître de la guilde seulement parce que le Conseil en a décidé ainsi, puisqu'il n'y avait plus personne._**

**Makarov_ – Ce n'est pas nécessaire que je reprenne mes fonctions maintenant. Ça pourrait être intéressant de te voir Maître._**

**Euh… Le Grand Maître Maevis, enfin Grande Maître, Maître Purehito, Maître Makarov, ils sont si puissants comparément à moi… et Maître veut que je garde ce titre ! Il est fou !**

**Makarov_ – Je sais ce que tu penses, et je penses que ça pourrait apprendre à la nouvelle génération comment apprendre de nos erreurs. _**

**Macao_ – Si tel est votre désir…_**

**Fin POV**

**_ Du côté de Erza_**

**Erza _– Vous êtes mariés ?_**

**Arsack – Ça fait six ans.**

**Biska_ – C'est moi qui est fait la déclaration._**

**Erza – _C'est…C'est..Wow ! Félicitation ! Vous avez des enfants ?_**

** – Oui, nous avons une petite fille qui se prénomme Asuka.**

**Du Côté de Wendy**

**Wendy – Reedus-san qu'est-ce que c'est ? **

**Wendy lui montra un dessin d'elle plus vieille…**

**Reedus – Oui ! J'ai dessiné Wendy comme je l'imaginais dans 7 ans.**

**Wendy – La..la poitrine…**

**Évidemment, Reedus pas habitué de voir Wendy avec une poitrine comme Erza ou Lucy, il a dessiné Wendy plus grande et sans poitrine… Ce qui je vous l'affirme est faux, car le corps de Wendy a aussi changé. Elle est maintenant plus grande, féminine et possède maintenant une belle poitrine, certes pas aussi imposante que celle d'Erza ou Lucy, mais plus grande que Raki.**

**Charuru – C'est dégoutant.**

**Eh oui ! Reedus a aussi dessiné nos Exceed préférés comme il les imaginait 7 ans plus tard. Sauf qu'eux n'ont pas changé du tout, à part peut-être un léger vieillissement.**

**Soudain, du raffut se fit entendre de l'entrée. **

**Cherry – Quelle joie de vous retrouver tout le monde ! **

**Leon – On dirait que cette guilde est de nouveau agitée.**

**Gray – VOUS !**

** – Lamia Scale !**

**Max – Quand nous étions à votre recherche, Lamia Scale nous a aidés.**

**Gray – Génial…Nous leur sommes redevables maintenant. -.-' **

**Il toisa Leon avec un air dégoûté. Cependant, Leon ne le remarqua pas, car il était occupé à regarder la belle Juvia. Il s'approcha d'elle sous l'œil mauvais de Gray.**

**Leon – Est-ce ce qu'on appelle le coup de foudre ?**

**Juvia – Neh ? Neh ? NEEH ?**

**Lucy – Wahh…Il perd pas son temps lui.**

**Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Gray et un plus discret vers Natsu.**

**Juvia – Je..Je..atendez, Juvia est …**

**Elle s'imaginait des trucs. Plus loin, une autre conversation se déroulait.**

**Gildartz – Hey ! Vous saviez que depuis tout ce temps j'étais le père de Cana ? Et je suis si content !**

**Cana – Arrête avec cette tête d'imbécile heureux ! Et lâche-moi !**

**Du côté de Laxus**

**Il était entouré, si ce n'est pas dire étouffer par Evergreen, Freed, Bixslow et même par Nab et Raki.**

**Du côté de Levy**

**Elle était allée voir Jet et Droy.**

**Levy – La team Shadow Gear est de retour à l'action.**

**_Strawberry street_**

**Pov Lucy **

**J'y pense ça fait 7 ans que je n'ai pas marché sur cette rue. Je montai sur le rebord de la rue et du canal. J'ai invoqué Plue avec tout ce temps passé sans moi, il a du s'ennuyer.**

**Lucy – Ahh..Je suis si fatiguée.**

**Plue – Punnn !**

**Lucy – Ca fait trois jours que c'est la fête à la guilde.**

**Les habituels passants sur le canal la virent.**

**Passant 1 – Mais c'est…**

**Passant 2 – Lucy-chan ! Fait attention !**

**Lucy – Aye !**

**Passant 1 – Tu nous as manqué, au revoir et ne tombe pas !**

**Ils continuèrent leur route.**

**J'arrivai devant chez moi, quand je vis sur le perron…**

**Lucy – La propriétaire !**

**Propriétaire – J'ai entendu dire et que vous étiez revenue, et plus important encore que vous étiez sauve. Mais c'est une toute autre histoire pour votre loyer ! 7 ans sans payer, ça vous fait 5 880 000 joyaux. Si vous ne me payer pas, ne remettez plus jamais les pieds ici.**

**Je la vit rentrer dans la batisse contrariée. Je tournai les talons et allai m'asseoir sur le bord du canal.**

**Lucy - 5 880 000 joyaux…je ne peux payer une telle somme. La guilde ne reçoit aucun travail et tous les autres n'ont plus d'économies. C'est bien certain. Ah ! Ça y est ces 7 ans d'hibernation m'ont rendu folle et je parle toute seule.**

**Je soupirai d'exaspération. 7 ans… c'est bien plus long que je ne l'imaginais. Roméo-kun a grandi, Jet et Droy ont changé, Arsack et Biska ont même eu un enfant ! Tout le monde a été surpris par le sujet Gildartz/Cana. Son père hein ? Le mien…Je n'ai plus été en contact avec lui depuis 7 ans, il est surement inquiet. Je devrais peut-être aller lui rendre visite.**

**Lucy – J'ai envie d'aller rendre visite à mon père. Ça doit être une première! **

**Plue – Punn, punn !**

**Lucy – Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais lui demander de l'argent…**

**_Bourg Acrifa_**

**Natsu – Je ne monte plus jamais dans un transport en commun !**

**Happy – Aye ! Mais Natsu, tu dis ça à chaque fois !**

**Lucy – Pourquoi vous me suivez tous les deux ?**

**Natsu – Nous n'avons pas d'argent ! **

**Happy – Aye ! Et le papa de Lucy en a !**

**Lucy – Mais vous ne payez même pas de loyer !**

**Natsu – Oui, mais toutes mes économies ont disparues ! Comment on va manger ?**

**Ahh…Les mecs, sérieux…**

**_Guilde marchande Love & Lucky_**

**Je me rendis à la réception où une dame m'accueilla avec un ton plutôt ennuyé.**

**Lucy – Bonjour, euh je cherche un homme qui se nomme Judo Heartfilia.**

**La dame commença à avoir des sueurs froides. **

**Dame – Ah ! Vous êtes la fille de Judo-san…Il n'est pas là.**

**Natsu – Quoi ? Il a démissionné ?**

**Dame - Je suis désolée que ce soit moi qui vous l'annonce, mais Judo-san s'est éteint il y a maintenant un mois mademoiselle…**

**Je reculai de quelques pas, tournai les talons et pris la poudre d'escampette pour partir je ne sais où…**

**Fin POV Lucy**

**POV Natsu**

**Le beau visage de Lucy perdit tout espoir. Elle partit en courant. Ça me pris quelques secondes avant de m'élancer à sa poursuite, Happy volant derrière moi.**

**Natsu – Lucy ! LUCY !**

**Heureusement qu'Happy survolait la ville à sa recherche. Il m'indiqua le chemin et je partis dans la direction qu'avait prise Lucy. Lucy…Pourquoi je ressens de nouveau ce pincement au cœur ? Depuis notre retour, à la vue de Lucy, je sens des papillons au ventre et des serrements au cœur. Sauf que cette fois c'est différent. Avant, je le ressentais que lorsque qu'elle laissait entrevoir son si beau sourire. Mais là…à la place d'être plutôt agréable, c'était douloureux, comme si je souffrais avec elle. L'ignorant que je suis, ne connaît pas ce sentiment. J'en parlerai aux autres, à Lucy…Elle a lu plein de livres, elle doit connaître ce sentiment qui naît en moi, non ? C'est là que je la vis, pleurant sur un banc. Mon cœur se serre de nouveau. Même avec ses larmes coulant sur son visage, elle reste magnifique. Je ne dis que la vérité, j'ai beau être un idiot, je reste un homme .… De plus, avec ces 7 années de passées, ses jambes se sont allongées, son visage s'est aminci, tout son être est devenu plus élégant, plus…femme.**

** Arrivé à ses côtés, je m'assis près d'elle. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, mais mon instinct me dit de la prendre dans mes bras. Je suivis mon instinct comme je suis habitué de le faire. Elle parut surprise, mais ne me repoussa pas. Elle pleura sur mon épaule. 5 minutes…10…15…20. Ses pleurs se calmèrent. Sans me regarder, elle dit : **

**Lucy – On peut rentrer, on n'a plus rien à faire ici. **

**Natsu – Comme tu veux.**

**Happy qui jusque-là n'avait rien dit, alla se réfugier dans la poitrine de Lucy comme il avait l'habitude de faire. J'entendis deux filles marcher vers nous et je suis sûr que Lucy les a entendus aussi. **

**Fille 1 – Rahh ! Mon père sent si mauvais et il ne fait que parler, parler, parler…il ne se taît jamais !**

**Fille 2 – Genre ! Mon père est super suuuuuuuuper ennuyant. Genre, tu vois ?**

**Fille 1 – Qu'est-ce qui le rend si ennuyant ?**

**Fille 2 – Genre, t'sais, non ?**

Elle ne peuvent pas fermer leurs p****** de gueules, avec leur genre et leurs histoires ? (

**Fille 2 – Genre, j'espère qu'il va se dépêcher de mourir **

**Fille 1 – Vraiment ? Genre, totalement bien sûr !**

**J'enrage. Ça y est, je vois les épaules de Lucy commencer à tressauter et malgré qu'elle soit de dos, je la connaît assez bien pour savoir qu'elle à quelques larmes qui débordent de ses yeux. Et là, j'explose.**

**Natsu – HEY ! P***** VOUS LÀ-BAS ! NE POUVEZ-VOUS PAS LIRE L'ATMOSPHÈRE ICI ?**

**Fille 1 – Qui c'est celui là ?**

**Fille 2 – Genre, je sais pas. ( s'adressant à moi ) Quoi, tu veux dire comme lire les sentiments d'autrui ? Genre, pas moyen !**

**Je me retins de lui balancer mon poing au visage.**

**Natsu – Fermez-là juste et dégagez d'ici !**

**Happy – Aye ! Disparaissez !**

**Fille 2 – Je serais partie même si tu n'avais rien dit, genre, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec lui ?**

**Fille 1 – Il est genre, totalement vulgaire, genre, totalement, tu vois ?**

**Lucy – Stop. **

**!**

**Lucy – Continuez votre chemin, je m'arrange avec eux.**

**Natsu – Eh, eh, eh…Lucy…**

**Je suis nerveux, elle va pas me frapper, si ?**

**Lucy – Désolée de t'avoir inquiété.**

**Quoi ? C'est tout ?**

**Happy, avec une face toute inquiète – Tu vas bien Lucy ?**

**Lucy – Ouais…J'ai été prise au dépourvu c'est tout.**

**Mouais, pas super convainquant. Elle ne va pas bien. Elle va mieux, mais pas bien.**

**Lucy – Dire qu'il y a deux mois, non…Ça fait 7 ans… Dire qu'il y a 7 ans, c'était la dernière fois à Acarifa, que je voyais mon père. Depuis que je suis toute petite, je n'ai jamais vraiment été proche de mon père. Ça n'a pas aidé avec l'aventure de Phantom Lord…mais l'incident à Acarifa et après, mes relations avec lui ont un peu changé. Il était le genre de personne qui se surmène jusqua'à la mort. Comme toi, Natsu. Bien que mise à part ça, vous êtes plutôt différents. Pourquoi en est-il ainsi ? Je me sens si triste et si seule…**

**Natsu – Tu n'es pas seule ! Fairy Tail est là pour toi ! Juvia, Wendy, Levy, Mirajane, Gray, Erza, Happy…**

**Happy – Aye !**

**Natsu – Moi…**

**Elle leva ses beaux yeux marron embués de larmes vers moi. Elle me fit un léger sourire.**

**Lucy – Arigato, Natsu. **

**Elle avança vers moi et me prit dans ses bras. Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues. J'espérais le cacher, mais Happy me surpris, toute fois il ne passa aucun commentaire, ce qui est très surprenant. Je rendis son étreinte à Lucy et elle quitta mes bras pour pouvoir continuer notre route vers Magnolia.**

**Fin de POV Natsu**

**Pendant ce temps, Makarov, Erza et Mirajane tentent de négocier avec le maître de Twilight Ogre : Banaboster.**

**POV Erza**

**Le maître tentait de négocier calmement depuis 1 heure avec Banaboster…sans succès.**

**Banaboster – Vous avez juste à nous rembourser ce que nous vous avons prêté, et tout sera en ordre.**

**Makarov – Vous savez très bien que nous avons peu d'argent, c'est à peine si nous pouvons nous sustenter. L'argent n'apparaîtra pas par magie, seulement parce que vous le demandez.**

**Banaboster – Tu veux te battre ?**

**Hahaha ! Se battre avec Master…Il perdrait.**

**Makarov – Pas du tout. Nous vous rendrons l'argent incluant les intérêts…un jour.**

**Banaboster – Tu m'as écouté vieux schnock ? J'ai dit que je voulais que tu me rendes mon argent tout de suite ! J'ai cinq hommes dans cette salle, prêts à vous faire souffrir ici et maintenant !**

**Des menaces ? C'est assez !**

**Erza – Vous battre avec nous, ne vous rendra pas l'argent plus vite, vous savez ?**

**Banaboster – Et alors ? Ce sera une chance de vous humilier une fois de plus. Vous me décevez Vieux, amener que des femmes avec vous comme protection, c'est faible. Déjà que vous n'avez plus de fierté et d'honneur, vous voulez en plus qu'on les massacre ? Non ? Alors donnez-nous notre argent. «Rendre tout ce que tu as emprunté», c'est le crédeau de notre guilde.**

**Makarov – Nous devons déjà rembourser 7 ans de dommages, de larmes et de douleurs à notre guilde ! Votre argent peut attendre ! Le bonheur de mes enfants passe avant tout. Les rendre heureux, c'est ça ma fierté ! Et notre honneur, on peut le retrouver.**

**Le Maître est en colère, ça y est, je sens une aura de magie autour de lui, Banaboster la rendu furax. Il se lève et affronte Banaboster du regard.**

**Makarov – Eh gamin ! Pendant 7 ans, ta guilde a peut-être été la plus puissante, mais la nôtre était, est, sera toujours la plus unie ! Tu parles d'honneur et de fierté ? Laisse-nous te montrer ce qu'est Fairy Tail. C'est la guerre. **

**Moi et Mirajane nous transformons. Je choisis l'armure aux ailes noires et Mirajane fit son Take Over, Satan Soul. Banaboster recula d'un pas, inquiet.**

**Banaboster – C'est bon les gars, on ne va pas se battre maintenant ? Je viens de vous reconnaître, vous êtes Makarov, l'un des 10 mages saints, Erza Scarlett alias Titania la reine des fées ou encore la femme la plus forte de Fairy Tail et toi, t'es Mirajane la Démone. C'est bon…On peut s'arranger sans se battre…**

**Et bien…Voilà qui est raisonnable.**

**Erza – On ne se battra pas aujourd'hui, mais attendez-vous Twilight Ogre, à ce qu'on retrouve notre honneur d'autrefois. La guerre des Guildes ne fait que commencer. **

**Fin POV Erza**

**De retour du côté de Lucy **

**POV Lucy **

**J'entrai dans mon appartement, il doit être si poussièreux. J'ouvris la lumière et à ma grande surprise, il était nickel.**

**… - Je l'ai nettoyé toutes les semaines. Certaines de vos tenues sont foutues, j'en ai pris une aussi.**

**La propriétaire ! Attend, une de mes tenues ? Je remarquai qu'elle la portait justement. Ouais…Elle ne lui va pas vraiment, mais je m'abstins de lui dire.**

**Lucy – Je…Merci.**

**Propriétaire – Regardez sur la table.**

**Sur la table, je vis une petite pile de cadeaux.**

**Propriétaire – Ils ont été envoyés le même jour tous les ans.**

**Je m'approchai des cadeaux, regardai l'étiquette et y lis « À ma fille bien-aimée, Joyeux Anniversaire. Papa ». Tu t'en ai souvenu…Dire qu'avant, une des raisons de mon éloignement était l'oubli de mes anniversaire…**

**Propriétaire - Ce matin, une autre lettre est arrivée, elle a du être programmée puisque, si j'ai bien compris, votre père est décédé n'est-ce pas ?**

**Je pris l'enveloppe contenant la lettre, l'ouvris fébrilement et commencai à lire.**

**«À ma fille bien-aimée,**

**Joyeux anniversaire ! Même si je dis cela, je me demande si un jour tu liras cette lettre...Cela fait longtemps depuis que j'ai entendu que tu avais disparu avec tous tes amis. J'étais extrêment inquiet, mais j'ai continué d'y croire. Tu ressembles tant à Layla, une vraie enfant bénie. J'ai donc continué de croire que tu allais revenir et que nous pourrions nous revoir à nouveau. Je me prépare à finaliser une grosse affaire de négociation dans l'ouest. Ça m'occupe beaucoup, mais je continue de penser à ses jours où j'étais comblé. Je repense à quand j'étais avec toi et Layla, tous les jours. Tu es notre fierté à elle et moi. Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu restes forte, quelque soit le chemin que tu entreprends. J'espère te revoir à nouveau. **

**Lucy, je t'ai toujours aimé. »**

**Une goutte d'eau vint s'écraser, sur le papier. Une deuxième, une troisième et d'autres suivirent. Je ne pensais pas correctement, mais parvint à déterminer qu'était la chose qui commençait à détruire le lettre de mon père. La pluie. La pluie que provoquait mes larmes...**

**Lucy, sanglotant - Je t'ai toujours aimé aussi...**

**J'entendis à peine la propriétaire partir discrètement, me laissant seule avec mon , j'entendis parfaitement Natsu et Happy entrer dans mon appartement. Mais bon, pour une fois qu'ils étaient passé par la porte...**

**Natsu - Lucy ! Nous venons te changer les idées et te proposer...**

**C'est là qu'il vit mes larmes.**

**Natsu - ...un travail...**

**Il s'approcha lentement et s'agenouilla près de moi, mais gardant une certaine distance. **

**Lucy - C'est gentil à toi Natsu...mais la lettre que j'ai reçu contenait 7 ans de loyer, y compris se mois-ci...**

**J'ignorais si c'était une coïncidence et le saurais sans doute jamais. Parcontre Natsu prit un air paniqué.**

**Natsu - Quoi ? Ça veut dire qu'on n'est les seuls à ne pas avoir d'argent ni nourriture ! Nous devons faire quelque chose ! Happy, allons travailler !**

**Happy - Aye Sir !**

**Lucy - Attendez ! Je viens aussi, ça me changera les idées et ce sera comme au bon vieux temps.**

**Le bon vieux temps, c'est le cas de le dire.**

**Natsu - Nous t'achèterons aussi des tsume dangos blancs, on sait que t'adore ça.**

**Je souris face à cette belle attention et à ce si beau sourire qui te redonne espoir peut importe la situation. Je séchai mes larmes et et nous partîmes en direction de notre mission que Natsu avait miraculeusement trouvée ( NDA : Oubliez pas qu'il n'y en a presque pas ) Happy volant au-dessus de nous.**

**Fin POV Lucy  
><strong>


	4. Chapitre 3 : La mission !

** Merci, pour vos reviews et voici leurs réponses !**

**Emielove : Merci de m'avoir dit que c'était un peu répétitif, j'espère que tu pourrais me donner des conseils, je suis toujours ouverte aux conseils :D Merci pour ma première review !**

**Julie : Moi un génie ? Je ne le pensais pas de même mais Merci ! 3 J'espère parcontre que tu ne seras pas trop déçue de lui, car il ne contient pas vraiment d'éléments des vrais scans de FT. Quant au passage que tu voudrais que je modifie, soit certaine qu'il apparaîtra, si tu as d'autres bonnes idées à me transmettre... n'hésite pas ! Je sais que j'ai eu beaucoup de retard, mais j'imagine que je laissais les scans défiler afin d'avoir plus d'inspiration. Dans Maximum 1 semaine pour me rattraper le chapitre 4 sera posté et il sera certainement plus long pour me faire pardonner. En attend, contente-toi de celui-ci. **

**Sandra : Comme pour Julie, je te dis que je vais continuer ma fic, et que d'ici 1 semaine, le chapitre 4 sera posté. J'espère que j'aurais sauvé mes fesses d'ici là ;)**

**Nana : Un an de retard xD T'exagères non ? Je répète que la suite sera dans 1 semaine avec un chapitre 4 plus long et trépidant que celui-ci. Au faites Bonne Année à toi aussi**

* * *

><p><span>Dans le train<span>

_Pov Lucy :_

**Deux heures qu'Happy dort, blottit confortablement sur mes genoux et que j'entends Natsu se plaindre. Franchement, il n'a pas changé, sauf peut-être son corps d'Apollon... Rahhh ! Je perds encore la tête. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Bien sûr, pour affirmer que j'étais folle, une voix dans ma tête commença à me harceler.**

**Voix dans ma tête** - Peut-être que tu le sais mais que tu ne veux pas l'admettre ?

**Lucy** - Mais de quoi tu parles ? J'ignore parfaitement pourquoi je pense à Natsu de cette façon !

**Voix** - Tu en es sûr ? Parce que moi je sais.

**Lucy** - Ah oui ? Dis-le !

**Voix** - Mm...Tous ces symptômes : Boule au ventre, bégaiements lorsque tu penses à lui et qu'il te surprend, pincements au coeur, sueurs, frissons...

**À mesure que cette voix qui est mienne débitait ces paroles, je commençais à comprendre. J'étais amoureuse...et pas de n'importe qui, de Natsu ! Comme si ça aidait à ma cause. Ce débile ne comprendrait jamais, mais ce débile je l'aime...**

**Je regardais attentivement Natsu, malade sur la banquette face à moi. Il n'avait cessé de se lamenter. La voix était partie, elle avait fait son travail : celui de m'ouvrir les yeux.**

**Natsu est quelqu'un de gentil, pas toujours attentionné, mais présent pour les personnes qu'il chérit. Il est impulsif, mais protecteur. Il possède un grand coeur, même si c'est un idiot. Oui, j'étais définitivement amoureuse de lui, je le savais au fond.**

_Fin du Pov_

_Pov Natsu:_

**Je veux mourir. Voilà ce que je pense en ce moment. Vraiment je déteste les transports. Pourquoi je suis pas parti à pied ou en volant avec Happy faire la mission déjà ? Ah oui, parce que Lucy a dit qu'on prenait le train. Lucy...Qu'est-ce que je ferais pas pour qu'elle reste près de moi ? Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai le sentiment que je la suivrait peu importe où elle se rendrait.**

**Je la regardai discrètement. Elle semble être dans ses pensées. Je l'observai. Ses sourcils légèrement froncés, son regard vide dirigé sur Happy, sa bouche légèrement boudeuse...Oui, il faut définitivement que je lui demande quel est ce sentiment.**

**C'est à ce moment que ses yeux se posèrent sur moi. Je détournai vite les miens. Je sentais toujours son regard fixé sur moi. Alors que j'allais lui poser ma question. La joie et l'énergie m'envahirent. Le train s'était arrêté. Libération totale ! Je sortis vite du train sans attendre Lucy et Happy.**

_Fin POV_

Magnolia , Fairy tail

_POV Erza:_

**Nous étions de retour à Fairy Tail. Mirajane avait repris son poste de barmaid. Le Maître n'a pas repris son poste et la laissé à Macao. Même si pour moi se sera toujours lui. Moi, j'étais tranquillement assise avec mon gâteau, délicieux soi dit-en passant et la guilde était pour une fois calme. Enfin je dis ça, mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Les années passées ont dues être calmes sans les membres les plus turbulents. Justement, où sont Gray et Natsu ?**

**Erza** - Oye ! Mirajane, où sont Gray et Natsu ?

**Mirajane** - Natsu a trouvé une mission et il est parti avec Lucy et Happy.

**Vraiment ? Contente pour eux.**

**Erza** - Et Gray ?

**Mirajane** - Et bien, il est parti se promener avec Lisanna. Main dans la main.

**Euh..attendez, j'ai manqué un chapitre où quoi ?**

**Erza** - Pardon ? Gray et Lisanna. Main dans la main ?

**Mirajane** - Je suis aussi surprise que toi. J'aurais cru que lui et Juvia...Enfin tu vois quoi.

**Erza** - Mmm..non. Enfin je sais ce que tu veux dire, mais je n'ai jamais remarqué qu'il avait des sentiments l'un envers l'autre.

**Mirajane** - Tu rigoles Erza-san ? Gray & Juvia, Lucy & Natsu, Gajeel & Levy, Evergreen & Elfman, Toi & Gerard...

**Je rougis à ces mots. Évidemment que j'étais amoureuse de lui, mais lui... Et puis, maintenant, il doit déjà aimé quelqu'un.**

**Erza, en chuchotant** - C'est si voyant que je l'aime ?

**Mirajane** - Oh oui ! Mais Erza tu n'avais rien remarqué pour les autres ? Tu es aveugle ma parole !

**Je me braquai à ces mots.**

**Erza** - Je ne suis pas aveugle !

**Mirajane** - Oh si Erza ! Tu n'avais même pas remarqué les couples les plus évidents.

**Erza** - Je..je crois que tu as raison...Pour me rattraper, que dirais-tu de jouer les entremetteuses ?

**Pour toute réponse, elle me fit un petit sourire adorable, mais diabolique.**

**Erza** - 1ere étape : Pourquoi Gray est-il avec Lisanna ?

_Fin du POV_

_POV Banaboster:_

**Ces fées ! Je leur arracherais les ailes avec joie ! Si seulement, nous pouvions les vaincre ? Avec Makarov, Titania, La démone et 3 dragons slayers dans leurs rangs, nous ne pou...Attendez une minute ! Mon espion m'a affirmé qu'ils avaient été plongé en hibernation pendant sept ans. **

**Si c'est le cas, alors il n'y aucune chance qu'ils aient progressé ! Tandis que ceux restant, eux, ont augmenté leur niveau, égalant presque celui des fées perdues...Si la Twilight Ogre était plus puissante que Fairy Tail, il y a de ça quelques temps, elle l'est toujours aujourd'hui, malgré le retour des autres...**

**Banaboster** - Membres de Twilight Ogre ! Préparez-vous, c'est la guerre !

**Membres** - Oui Maître ! Qu'allons-nous faire ?

**Banaboster** - Mmm...Selon mon espion Fairy Tail, le plus fort Dragon Slayer de la guilde est à l'extérieur, donc hors d'état de nuire en compagnie d'une Mage Céleste et d'un chat. Cependant, le plus fort membre de la guilde, Gildartz est présent en compagnie d'un des 10 mages saints. Malgré ça, attendons une petite semaine, d'après ma source, Gildartz est du genre aventureux et indépendant, il sera parti pour une autre grande mission. De plus, Makarov se fait vieux ... Oui, dans une semaine ou deux se sera le temps de frapper.

**Je pouvais commencer à préparer un plan digne de mon nom ! ( **NDA : C'est-à-dire pas très grandiose... -'** ) Oui, c'est fées allaient souffrir de ne pas me redonner mon argent à moi le Grand Banaboster ! Moi, qui est été si bon avec eux. Je demanderai à d'autres guildes de se joindre à moi...**

_Fin POV_

Du côté de Lucy et Natsu

_POV Lucy:_

**Voilà ! On est arrivé à destination !**

**Lucy** - Allez Natsu, le train est...

**Je remarquai qu'il n'était plus là. Il avait dû se dépêcher à débarquer. Bah ! J'imagine qu'il a été trop traumatisé de ses précédentes expériences quand nous l'oubliions dans le train. Je réveillai Happy toujours endormi.**

**Happy** - Lucy, on est arrivé ? Où est Natsu ?

**Lucy** - Oui, on est arrivé. Et j'en sais rien moi !

**Happy** - T'es bizarre !

**Lucy** - Nani ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Baka neko !

**Happy** - Aye !

**Je lui étirai les joues pour vengeance.**

**Happy** - Lucy, tu me fais mal !

**Avec notre querelle, nous avions oublié que nous étions dans un train. Une secousse nous fit tomber. Le train !**

**Lucy** - Ahhh ! Happy le train, vite faut sortir.

**Happy me prit, déploya ses ailes et sortit par la fenêtre.**

**Happy** - Ce que t'es lourde Lucy !

**Lucy - La ferme Baka neko !**

**Je vis Natsu qu'il semblait nous chercher.**

**Lucy** - Natsu !

**Natsu** - Lucy ! Vous étiez où ?

**Happy** - Bah on a raté la sortie :D

**Il me lâcha alors à dix mètres du sol, c'est pas vrai ! Je vais m'écraser. Non, je suis certaine que Natsu allait me rattraper. Bingo ! Il m'avait rattrapé. Je me sentis comme dans un vieux film pourri où la jeune fille en détresse est toujours sauvée par l'homme qu'elle aime... Un classique. **

**Soudain, une odeur de feu de bois et de je ne sais quoi ( mais ça sentait drôlement bon ) me frôla les narines. Je l'inspirai profondément. Peut-on tomber amoureuse d'une odeur ? Si oui, j'étais amoureuse de l'odeur de Natsu.**

**Lucy** - Tu sens bon.

**Natsu, perplexe** - Euh merci...

**Oh la cruche ! J'avais dit ça à voix haute ? Je rougis violement.**

**Happy** - Tu l'aiiiiimmmeee !

**Lucy** - Happy...

**Happy** - Aye ! :D

**Lucy** - Urusai !

**Et merde ! Ma réponse avait rendu Happy suspicieux, habituellement j'aurais répondu autre chose. Heureusement, Natsu ne comprit rien.**

**Natsu** - Bon ! Et si on allait la faire cette mission ?

**Lucy** - Ouais, en parlant de la mission, c'est quoi ?

**Natsu** - Bahh, juste aller chasser des monstres ultra puissants ! 1 millions de joyaux !

**Lucy** - Attend une minute ! Tu trouves pas ça louche qu'une mission avec une telle récompense se soit retrouvée dans notre guilde ?

**Natsu** - Bah Lucy ! Y a toujours eu des missions de ce genre dans la guilde !

**Lucy** - Baka ! C'était il y a sept ans ! T'as pas entendu quand les autres disaient qu'ils arrivaient à peine à trouver des missions à basse récompense, et toi, comme par hasard, t'en trouves une à 1 millions de joyaux ! Chasser des monstres ultra puissants, en pleine ville ! Tu crois pas que la ville ne serait pas aussi paisible qu'elle l'est ? T'es bête ou quoi ?

**Je partis vite en direction de la gare. Je savais que je l'avais vexé, je me sentais coupable. Je laissai ma culpabilité de côté et réfléchis. Quelqu'un voulait éloigner Natsu de la guilde, il est un membre puissant. Si cette personne a fait en sorte que Natsu et d'autres membres puissants quittent la ville pour un temps alors... cette personne veut s'en prendre à la guilde ! Il faut repartir et vite ! La guilde est en danger !**

**Lucy** - Natsu, Happy ! Dépêchez-vous, la guilde est en danger !

**Les deux** - Quoi !

**Lucy** - Pas le temps de vous expliquer, on doit prendre le prochain train.

**Bizarrement, Natsu ne semblait pas piquer une crise pour ne pas reprendre le train. Il semblait même plutôt sérieux et...inquiet. Lui, toujours souriant et optimiste. Ne pas le voir comme d'habitude, m'effrayait. Moi, Lucy Heartfilia, avait peur de ce qui pourrait arriver si nous ne nous dépêchions pas.**

_Fin du POV :_

_Pov Banaboster:_

**Le plan est en place. Hahahaha ! Heureusement que j'ai hypnotiser celui-là pour qu'il me donne tous les renseignements de la guilde. Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas démasqué. Bien, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre les Jeux des Guildes. Là, on pourra détruire cette guilde gênante.**

* * *

><p><strong>Je ne trouve pas ce chapitre vraiment génial, mais bon le prochain sera meilleur ! Merci de lire ma fic, si vous avez des demandes spéciales pour des OS ya pas de problèmes, je ne fais pas seulement de Fairy Tail. Demandez et j'essaierai d'exaucer vos voeux ! Merci, laissez des reviews et à la semaine prochaine :D <strong>


	5. Chapitre 4 : La promesse effrayante !

**Alors voilà le 4e chapitre ! Je vous l'avais dit qu'il serait là cette semaine XD**

**Merci encore à mes revieweuses ! Continuer à m'encourager ainsi et vous allez devenir mes favorites ! Cependant les autres qui viennent voir ma fic, qu'il l'ajoute à leur favorite, mais qui ne laisse aucune review, je trouve ça dommage. Enfin, bref :**

**Julie : Eh oui ! Natsu restera toujours Natsu ! Contente que mon chapitre t'es plus malgré qu'il soit de mon entière invention. Alors comme tu ne semblait pas contre mon style d'écriture j'ai continué mon histoire avec très peu d'éléments des scans ou alors totalement modifié.**

**Nana : Alors toi tu me fais trop marrer avec ton Natsu dans ta review. Et oui le chapitre 4 est là ! Dans le dernier, Lucy-sama s'est enfin avouée à elle-même qu'elle aimait Natsu. C'est un début...Parce que...enfin bref, tu verras dans ce chapitre.**

**Sandra : Je suis heureuse que tu ai aimé le chapitre 3, j'espère que lui aussi te plaira.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : Une promesse effrayante !<br>**

POV Natsu:

**Nous étions arrivés à la gare. J'avais été très peu malade. Ça l'a surpris Lucy et Happy, mais je n'ai pas droit à l'erreur ! Je ne peux pas me permettre d'être faible alors que mes amis sont peu être en danger. Faible...Tout le monde a progressé sauf ceux qui étaient coincés sur l'île Tenro. Notre guilde n'est plus la numéro un, nos ennemis le savent et s'en serve contre nous.**

**Nous avions entrepris le chemin pour nous rendre à Fairy Tail. Je regardai Lucy. Elle semblait inquiète. Je dis ça, mais je dois sûrement avoir la même expression. Non ! Malgré mon pouvoir magique plus faible que celui de nos adversaires, je dois la protéger, elle ne doit pas être blessée ou je m'en voudrai toute ma vie. Les protéger, tous, c'est ça ma raison. Même si sept ans ont passé, il y a au moins ça qui n'a pas changé.**

**Natsu** - Lucy, je te protégerai !

**Elle se tourna vers moi, ses yeux s'ouvrant en grand. Son expression changea bien vite et elle me fit un sourire plein de... tendresse ? Oui c'était exactement ça.**

**Lucy** - Je sais.

**Natsu** - Je te promet d'être toujours là même si j'en meurs !

**Une expression d'horreur vint déformer son doux visage. Elle me sauta littéralement dessus, m'agrippa par les épaules et me secoua de toutes ses forces.**

**Lucy** - JE T'INTERDIS DE MOURIR À MA PLACE NATSU !

**Je pris ses poignets entre mes mains pour qu'elle arrête de me secouer dans tous les sens. Je la callai contre mon torse. J'aimais cette sensation de l'avoir contre moi, dans mes bras.**

**Je vis Happy qui volait près de nous depuis le début mais qui n'avait rien dit. J'aperçus les petites gouttes salées qui menaçaient de couler.**

**Natsu**- Écoute Lucy, je protégerai tout le monde, même si je dois en mourir. Depuis qu'Igneel ( _NDA : C'est bien ça où c'est Ignir ? Car il y a les deux versions dans certaines fanfics_ ) a disparu, Fairy Tail est ma seule famille et je me doit de la protéger.

**Lucy** - Natsu ! Comment peux-tu dire ça ! As-tu seulement pensé à ce que tout le monde penserait si tu venais à te sacrifier ? Premièrement, la personne que tu aurais sauvé se sentirait coupable, la guilde serait anéantie par ta perte car tu compte énormément pour nous aussi et puis t'a pensé à Happy et moi ? Pour lui tu es comme un père et pour m...

**Des larmes commencèrent à s'infiltrer dans ma veste et à couler sur mon torse.**

**Une voix dans ma tête susurrait méchamment c'est de ta faute . Je détestais cette voix puisqu'elle avait raison. Je détestais ces larmes que je sentais sur moi, car elle appuyait ce que la voix disait. Et surtout, je me détestais d'avoir provoqué les larmes de Lucy.**

**Une boule bleu fonça sur moi et Lucy.**

**Happy** - Natsu !

**Lui aussi pleurait. Je me sentais de plus en plus coupable. Je voulais détourné la conversation, car, malgré ce qu'elle avait dit, je n'avais pas changé d'avis. Je mourrai pour chacun de mes amis et particulièrement pour elle.**

**Happy** - Je veux pas que tu meurs ! Tu es comme mon papa et Lucy est comme ma maman maintenant !

**Cette phrase fit sursauter Lucy. Elle prit délicatement Happy dans ses bras et le serra contre elle. Apparemment , elle était émue de ce qu'il avait dit. Merci Happy pour la diversion ! Par contre sa phrase fit remonter un de mes souvenirs à la surface. Pour être parents, Igneel m'avait dit un jour qu'il fallait faire certain truc avant de l'être. Il avait dit que chez certains animaux c'était instinctif, mais pour les autres et pour les humains, il devait y avoir de l'amour. Sur le coup, je n'avais cherché à savoir préférant me battre et apprendre de nouvelles techniques, mais là j'étais curieux. Je me rappelle avoir raconté à Happy que pour faire des bébés, il fallait jouer aux cartes. Je n'ai jamais demandé aux autres de peur qu'il ne se moque de moi, mais je n'avais rien à craindre de Lucy... non ?**

**Natsu** - Dis, Lucy, comment fait-on des bébés ? On pourrait essayer pour donner un frère ou sœur à Happy.

* * *

><p><span>POV Lisanna<span>

**J'étais dans un parc en compagnie de Grey. J'avais approuvé son plan de rendre jalouses les personnes que nous aimions. Je voulais Natsu et lui voulait Juvia. Il est clair qu'il a un problème avec sa vue lui pour ne pas avoir remarqué l'amour flagrant et obsessionnel de Juvia lui porte. Mais bon, ça m'arrange en quelque sorte.**

**Notre plan devait débuter par le fait que tout le monde devait penser que lui et moi sortions ensemble. Ainsi, tous feront circuler la nouvelle et cela se rendra jusqu'aux personnes concernées. Apparemment, le plan devrait marcher car ma soeur était la première à nous avoir vu main dans la main. Je savais qu'elle n'aurait aucun scrupule à annoncer à toute la guilde qu'il y avait un autre couple officiel mis à part Biska et Arzack.**

**Grey - **Tu crois qu'on fait bien de faire ça ? Si ça se trouve ça ne fera que les éloigner plus de nous ...

**Il commença alors à devenir dingue.**

**Grey** - Ahh ! Non ! Juvia va croire que je ne l'aime pas, que je ne suis plus disponible et après elle va aller voir ailleurs. En commençant par Léon car lui il n'a pas peur de lui avouer qu'il l'aime...

**Je me sentais mal pour lui. Je ne voudrais pas que ça lui arrive. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de perdre Natsu.**

**Lisanna** - Ne t'en fait pas Grey ! Je te promet que Juvia tombera dans bras quoiqu'il arrive.

**Grey** - Quoiqu'il arrive hein ?

**J'hochai la tête pour sceller cette discussion.**

* * *

><p><span>POV Erza<span>

**Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que je venais d'entendre. Je devais en informer Mirajane.**

**Je couru jusqu'à la guilde.**

**Erza** - MIRAJANE !

**Mirajane** - Qui a-t-il Erza-san ?

**Erza** - J'ai entendu une conversation tout à fait intéressante qui pourrait nous aider dans notre mission .

**Mirajane** - Ah bon ? Qu'as-tu entendu ?

**Erza** - Lisanna et Grey ne s'aiment pas ! Ils font semblant pour rendre Juvia et Natsu jaloux.

**Mirajane** - Ah oui ? Je ne savais pas que ma soeur était adepte de Yuri et Yaoi.

**Quoi ? Mais de quoi elle parle encore ?**

**Erza** - Euh, je crois que tu n'y es pas du tout...Lisanna veut rendre jaloux Natsu et Grey veut rendre jalouse Juvia.

**Mirajane** - Ah ! Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que c'était le contraire. Que Lisanna voulait Juvia et que Grey voulait Natsu. Quoique c'est vrai qu'il pourrait faire de beaux couples...La bête assoiffée * et le feu et la glace... Quels magnifiques titres de livres, je devrais en parler à Lu..

**Erza** - Mirajane ne part pas dans ton délire ! Je disais, alors ils veulent les rendre jaloux . Grey était un peu réticent mais ta soeur a fini par le convaincre.

**Mirajane** - Ça pose un problème...Je ne vois pas du tout le couple NaLi, j'aime ma soeur , mais ça crève les yeux que Lucy et Natsu s'aiment et je ne veux pas que Lucy soit malheureuse. Pour ma soeur, Natsu n'est qu'un amour de jeunesse...Erza faisons tout pour que le NaLu triomphe.

**La revoilà partit dans son délire...Elle a même donné des surnoms de couple. Je dois avouer qu'en y repensant Natsu sont fait l'un pour l'autre d'une certaine manière.**

**Erza** - Bien sûr ! Mais que faisons nous alors ?

**Mirajane** - Pour l'instant ? Rien. Attendons la réaction des personnes censées devenir jalouses face au nouveau couple de la guilde. Après, nous agirons en conséquence.

* * *

><p><span>POV ?<span>

**J'avais vu au loin Lisanna et Grey main dans la main. J'ignorais pourquoi, mais à chaque chose de nouveau qui se passait dans la guilde, j'avais l'envie irrésistible d'aller tout raconter à Banaboster. Ce que je faisais d'ailleurs. Je savais que c'était mal et à chaque fois que j'avais cette envie, je voulais en parler mais je ne pouvais point. J'étais sans aucun doute contrôler. J'étais condamné à assister à la destruction de Fairy tail et je ne pouvais les aider. J'étais impuissant...**

* * *

><p><span>POV Makarov<span>

**Macao a su garder un semblant de guilde, mais j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Nous devions nommer un autre membre le cinquième Maître. De plus, toutes les personnes qui étaient coincées sur l'île doivent maintenant augmenter leur pouvoir magique. Qui sait ce qui peut arriver ?**

**Makarov** - Macao ?

**Macao** - Oui ?

**Makarov** - Je ne veux pas t'offenser, mais nous devons nommer un nouveau Maître à la tête de Fairy Tail.

**Macao** - Je ne suis pas offensé, je suis entièrement d'accord. Mais vous parlez d'un nouveau Maître, vous de pensiez pas à vous ?

**Makarov** - Non, je me fais vieux, mon pouvoir magique est loin d'être à son apogée. Nous devons nommer quelqu'un qui soit capable de tenir face de puissants ennemis, au mauvais pressentiment que j'ai et qui tient énormément à la guilde.

**Macao** - Alors nous avons quatre choix ; Natsu, Mirajane, Gildartz et Erza.

**Makarov** - Natsu est trop impulsif, naïf, jeune , baka ...enfin bref, peut-être qu'un jour viendra où il aura ce poste, mais pas aujourd'hui...Erza ?

**Macao** - Brrr...Trop tyrannique ! Mirajane est un peu plus douce.

**Makarov** - Justement, elle est trop douce, à moins que sa soeur, son frère ou autre soit en danger. Malgré, ça elle n'accepterait pas, elle n'aime pas donner d'ordres aux autres. Alors c'est soit Erza et Gildartz. C'est dur. D'un côté une est tyrannique et trop jeune et l'autre n'est presque jamais là.

**Macao** - Je suis sûr que si nous lui expliquons longuement, il comprendra.

**Makarov** - Tu as raison, bien ! Comme tu es le Maître officiel, tu te dois d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle aux autres. Chao !

**Macao** - NAANII !

* * *

><p><span>POV Auteur<span>

**Tout le monde était dans la guilde, il ne manquait à l'appel que Lucy, Natsu, Happy et Luxus qui lui était reparti puisqu'il est banni de la guilde.**

**Fairy Tail était aussi chaleureuse, bruyante et disjonctée qu'avant.**

**Soudain, la porte d'entrée claqua et tout le monde pu apercevoir Natsu et Lucy tenant Happy dans ses bras, en grande conversation, enfin...**

**Natsu** - Allez Lucy ! Dis-le moi, pourquoi tu ne veux pas me le dire ?

**Lucy , qui le claque** - Baka ! Demande-moi pas ça ! C'est trop gênant d'en parler avec toi.

**Natsu** - Mais, Lucy ...

**Lucy** - Non ! Va poser cette question à ...tien !

**Elle avait empoigné le premier venu qui n'était autre que Gildartz et était partie en courant vers le bar avec le teint plus que rouge.**

* * *

><p><span>POV Lucy<span>

**Non, mais quel idiot ! Comment fait-on des bébé ? Il niaise, ça ne peut qu'être ça. Il a 18 ans, non maintenant il a 25, et il ne sait toujours pas comment ? Igneel ne lui a donc pas dit ? C'est vrai que peut-être s'il est un dragon, il ne savait pas comment lui dire...Je m'en veux de lui avoir répondu comme ça. J'irai m'excuser tantôt.**

**Je m'assis sur le tabouret face à Mirajane.**

**Mirajane** - Alors Lucy, déjà de retour ? Votre mission mission s'est bien passée, je te sers comme d'habitude ?

**J'eus un déclic. La mission !**

**Lucy** - Maître !

**Makarov** - Lucy, c'est Macao le maître - chuchote - pour l'instant.

**Lucy** - C'est pas l'important. Si nous sommes revenus si tôt Natsu et moi, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose de louche. Natsu avait trouvé une mission a 1,000,000 de joyaux, alors que tout le monde peine a en trouver. Vous trouvez pas ça louche qu'un des membres les puissants de la guilde trouve une telle mission comme par hasard hors de la ville. Je crois que quelqu'un essayait de l'éloigner pour pouvoir s'attaquer prochainement à la ville.

**Makarov** - C'est vrai que c'est louche. Je vais en parler au nouveau Maître et nous en reparlerons d'accord ?

**Lucy, pensant qu'il parlait de Macao** - Parfait !

**Je me sentis soulagée. Je retournai m'asseoir près de Mirajane. Je lui fis part de mes soupçons, elle me dit de ne pas m'inquiéter, que le Maître allait tout arranger. Je l'espère.**

**Mirajane** - Et toi, tu as passé un peu de temps seule à seul avec Natsu.

**Je n'aimai pas du tout son sourire.**

**Lucy** - Mi..Mirajane ! Nous n'étions pas seuls , il y avait Happy et puis le premier trajet, il était malade et au deuxième nous étions trop inquiets pour parler et pour revenir, il m'a posé une question à laquelle je ne pouvais répondre.

**Sans le vouloir, une couleur carmin vint une fois de plus colorer mes joues.**

**Mirajane** - Tu parles déjà au nous ! Ce que c'est romantique ! Pourquoi rougis-tu et quelle question ?

**Bien que je sentais que j'allais le regretter, je lui révélai tout. Mes sentiments, mes craintes et la fameuse question.**

**Mirajane** - Natsu ne sait pas comment ? Hahahaha ! Et toi tu n'as pas voulu répondre, tu sais que ça l'aurait pu créer des rapprochements...

**Moi qui admire Mirajane, je commençai vraiment à détester ce nouveau sourire plein de sous-entendus...**

**Mirajane** - Tu sais, peut-être qu'il t'aime. Je le vois souvent te regarder...

**Je ne la laissai pas finir sa phrase savant ce qu'elle voulait dire et ne la croyant tout simplement pas. Elle veut juste me remonter le moral.**

**Sauf que vous savez cette petite voix fatigante qui est déjà venue me hanter ? Et bien elle est revenue.**

**Voix** - Peut-être que tu refuses simplement de la laisser finir de peur de te faire de faux espoirs ?

**Lucy** - Non !

**J'essayai d'étouffer cette voix. Je réussis enfin !**

**Lucy** - Non, Mirajane, Natsu ne sait pas ce que c'est l'amour.

**Mirajane** - Apprend-lui !

**Lucy** - Non ! Il ne pense pas à ça ! D'ailleurs, je ne me souviens pas l'avoir vu reluquer les plus belles filles que nous avons croisées. Toi, Erza, Juvia, Cana ...toutes les autres. Alors, imagine, moi... Natsu ressent de l'amitié, l'envie de protéger, mais il est incapable de ressentir l'amour, le vrai !

**Mirajane** - Lucy ! T'es tu seulement regardée depuis que nous sommes revenus ? Tu étais déjà magnifique avant, maintenant tu es une vraie déesse ! Je suis certaine qu'il le pense autant que moi.

**Je restai bouche-bée. J'allai répliquer qu'elle l'était encore plus, mais un boucan infernal vint m'interrompre. Le maître essayait de se faire entendre.**

**Macao** - Attention à tous ! Des personnes ont des pressentiments qu'il pourrait bientôt y avoir une attaque provenant d'un ennemi. Je suis incapable de gérer aussi bien la guilde de Le Troisième et c'est pour ça que je voulais lui rendre son poste...mais il a refusé.

**Tout le monde autour de moi parlait dans un énorme brouhaha.**

**Makarov** - Silence ! Écoutez, j'ai mes raisons les enfants. Je vous aime et je ne vous abandonnes pas mais une autre personne doit prendre les rennes.

**Macao** - D'un accord commun et après les réticences de l'élu qui a finalement accepté le poste pour le bien de la guide, moi, Macao Combolt, 4e maître de Fairy Tail, je démissionne de mon poste pour le remettre à Gildartz !

**Pour de vrai ? Génial ! Apparemment, tout le monde était satisfait et applaudissait le nouveau Master .**

**Gildartz** - Merci ! Je renonce à mes nombreux voyages pour accomplir mon devoir envers la guilde. Cana, je l'ai aussi fait en partie pour toi, ma chérie...

**Je vis Cana continuer de boire, l'air de s'en foutre royalement. Je savais par contre qu'elle était un peu contente.**

**Gildartz** - Bien ! Mes 3 premiers ordres seront : J'accepte à nouveau Luxus dans la guilde...

**Tout le monde applaudit sauf Master qui s'étouffa. D'ailleurs lui, j'ai toujours du mal à ne plus l'appeler Master.**

**Gildartz** - 2 : Makarov deviendra mon conseiller et trois, nous partons tous en vacances dans une auberge près de la montagne et de la mer pour nous y entraîner dur afin d'être près à une futur attaque.

**Macao lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille.**

**Gildartz** - Encore trois choses. Premièrement, Macao nous a inscrit aux Jeux des Guildes, une sorte de compétition entre guildes pour déterminer laquelle est la plus puissante. Deuxièment, ne m'appeler pas maître.

**À la première nouvelle j'avais entendu très clairement l'enthousiasme de Natsu, à la deuxième aucune objection. Quant à la troisième...**

**Gildartz** - Finalement, je félicite nos deux nouveaux tourtereaux qui sont en couple que depuis quelques heures, j'ai nommé : Lisanna et Grey !

**Quoi ! Sérieux ? J'aurais jamais cru, j'étais certaine que Grey allait sortir un jour avec Juvia ! Et apparemment celle-ci était un peu furax contre Lisanna.**

**Juvia** - Toi, tu as osé toucher à MON Grey-sama ! Juvia va te tuer !

**Oulahh..Pas bon ! Je me précipitai vers Juvia avec Mirajane avant que le sang coule à flots.**

**Elle se débattait comme une forcenée entre mes bras. Elle se calma, puis partit en courant. Je pus voir des larmes tombés sur le sol. Je voulu la retenir, mais quelque chose m'en empêcha. Avais-je bien entendu ? Apparemment, oui , puisque Natsu répéta sa question.**

**Natsu** - Comment as-tu osé me voler Lisanna Caleçon-man ? Elle n'a pas besoin de toi ! Je peux m'en occuper tout seul !

**Tout le monde était sous le choc, sauf Lisanna qui rayonnait.**

**Mon coeur se serra jusqu'à me faire mal. Ma main agrippant là où était la douleur. Je n'avais qu'une envie. Partir...loin, très loin. Mais je ne le fis pas. Je murmurai pour que seule Mirajane entende.**

**Lucy** - J'avais tord, finalement, il peut ressentir ce sentiment qu'est l'amour...seulement ce n'est pas pour moi.

**Je partis tranquillement en direction de chez moi. Mirajane n'essaya pas de me retenir. Elle avait tout suite compris que j'avais besoin d'être me rappelai alors ma conversation de tantôt avec Natsu avant la fameuse question... **

**Il dit qu'il mourrait pour n'importe qui de la guilde. Il n'en a pas le droit ! Tout le monde serait bien trop triste. Un sans Natsu, c'est un monde sans joie. Pour moi, c'est un monde sans raison d'exister. Lui ne pouvait pas mourir ! Je ne peut pas le permette. Quelle égoïste que je suis ne veux pas laisser l'homme qu'elle aime mourir...cependant...**

**Lucy -** C'est moi qui pourrait mourir pour toi...**  
><strong>

**Je marchai et marchai encore...sans pleurer.**

**J'avais beaucoup trop mal pour ça.**

* * *

><p><span>POV Banaboster<span>

**Rahh ! Mon espion m'a rapporté de bien mauvaises nouvelles. Gildartz qui reste et qui obtient le poste de Maître, Makarov qui reste aussi...Le dragon slayer qui revient rapidement. Mon espion m'a rapporté que c'était la mage céleste qui avait découvert la supercherie. Il faudra l'éliminer celle-là, elle est beaucoup trop maligne ! Et ces couples qui se forment, quand on en capture un dans un couple... soit l'autre veut se venger et attaque sans réfléchir, soit on peut le mener par le bout du nez en menaçant l'autre. Oui, c'est un mal pour un bien. Et puis seules Blue Pegasus et Lamia Scale ne nous aideront pas à vaincre une fois pour toute Fairy Tail. Je sens que dans trois mois, on va bien s'amuser...**

* * *

><p><strong> (*) Bahh oui.. Lisanna fait de Take Over d'animaux et Juvia c'est l'eau ( vous voyez ? Ok Je me la ferme )<strong>

**Alors ce chapitre vous a plus ? Oui/Non ? Dans les deux cas laisser des reviews !**

**Qui est la personne contrôlée ?**

**Natsu a-t-il eu la réponse à sa fameuse question ?**

**Pourquoi a-t-il réagi ainsi ?**

**Que va faire Banaboster ?**

**Que se passera-t-il dans le prochain chapitre ? **

**Essayez de deviner et pour le savoir, continuez de lire ma fic !**

**Maintenant, place aux reviews !  
><strong>


	6. Avis

Non ceci n'est pas le chapitre 5 !

Je suis désolée de ce gros retard ( de plusieurs mois j'en suis consciente ! ) J'ai eu beaucoup de problèmes pour pouvoir continuer cette fic : voyage, ordinateur défectueux, la paresse ( oui, je sais ça c'est de ma faute ! ) + un gros manque d'inspiration puisque les scans ne sort qu'une fois par semaine et que je voulais attendre le début du tournoi, mais ensuite, ils y a eu les examens et le début des vacances...mais bref, je suis de retour ! Et j'espère que ce ( gros ) retard ne vous a pas fait perdre l'envi de lire ma fic :S

Mais je vous annonce une bonne nouvelle ! Je vais pendant 2 jours vous écrire plusieurs chapitres et je les posterai tous en même temps ( ou presque ) pour me faire pardonner !

En espérant que vous me pardonner


	7. Chapitre 5 : Love Hotel

**Je sais, je suis pitoyable. J'aurais dû il y a longtemps vous le poster... mais bon, maintenant je le fais ! Tout d'abord, je dois dire que j'ai eu beaucoup de difficulté à faire ce chapitre et qu'il peut donc manquer quelques petits éléments... Deuxièmement, je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont continué de m'encourager, celles qui ont ajouté ma fic dans leur favorite, ainsi que tous mes reviewers ( euses ) ! Je vous adore ! 3 **

**Réponse à quelques reviews  
><strong>

**Sandra : Merci de ta réponse à propos de ma question c'est très apprécié et j'espère que tu seras toujours là pour corriger mes petites erreurs, malgré ma longue absence ! :) Pour ta demande à propos du scan, je ne me souviens plus du tout ce qui c'est passé dans ses scans là, donc soit certaine qu'ils seront changés comme tu le voudrais :)  
><strong>

**Nana : Tes délires me font toujours bien rire, et parfois quand tout va mal, je regarde Fairy Tail et je lis et relis tes reviews. J'espère que tu ne me garderas pas rancune de ne pas avoir répondu avant :S D'ailleurs ce chapitre et le prochain te sont dédiés tout particulièrement. :) 3  
><strong>

**Julie : Je te remercie pour tes reviews. Par contre, pour le passage que tu me demandes de changer je ne sais pas si je pourrai le faire, car j'aime bien les scans du moment...mais soit sûr que j'essaierais de faire quelque chose pour toi ! Oh et 3eme : Je t'adore aussi :) 3  
><strong>

**Je rappelle aussi que oui les personnages agissent un peu différemment que dans le manga. C'est normal ! C'est MA fic ! :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la nomination de Gildartz au poste de Maître de la guilde. Les supposées vacances que Gildartz avait promis étaient en fait un camp d'entraînement intensif. Toute la guilde s'entraînait fort pour remporter le tournoi et aussi pour prouver que Fairy Tail n'était pas faible. Cependant, une personne manquait à l'appel et n'avait donné aucune nouvelle depuis deux semaines. Tout le monde était inquiet a propos de la disparition de Lucy...<p>

_**POV Natsu**_

**J'étais terriblement inquiet. Lucy avait disparue en ne laissant que pour seul message :**

_Je dois partir quelques temps, seule. Ne me cherchez pas ! Ne vous en faites pas, je reviendrai avant les Jeux des Guildes. Entraînez-vous bien. Lucy xxx_

**Où est-elle ? Va-t-elle vraiment bien ? Depuis qu'elle est partie, je sens un vide et tout le monde à remarquer que je souriais moins qu'avant. Chaque jour j'espérais qu'elle franchirait la porte de l'auberge dans laquelle nous étions afin de nous entraîner. Chaque jour était une déception. Je voulais la revoir, la prendre dans mes bras, humer son odeur, l'embrasser...**

**J'étais complètement amoureux d'elle. Et oui ! Je sais enfin quel est ce sentiment qui grimpe en moi chaque fois que je pense ou que je vois Lucy. C'est Gildartz qui me l'a expliqué lorsque Lucy m'a poussé vers lui. D'ailleurs je me souviens de la conversation.**

**F_lash-back_**

**Natsu** : Yo Gildartz !

**Gildartz** : Natsu ! Pourquoi Lucy t'a-t-elle poussé ? Elle semble plutôt gênée d'ailleurs...

**Natsu** : Elle est comme ça depuis que je lui est demandé de faire un petit frère ou une petite soeur à Happy...

**Gildartz** : Nani ! T'as demandé ça comme ça !? Baka !

**Natsu** : Bah toi tu dois savoir comment on fait puisque t'as Cana !

**Gildartz** : Ok...D'abord, pour avoir un enfant, tu dois faire un certain acte, ensuite, la fille tombe ou non enceinte. Si c'est le cas, neuf mois plus tard, un petit bébé nait !

**Natsu** : Quel acte ? Et pourquoi Lucy veut pas ?

**Gildartz** : Euh, je te montrai quelque chose tantôt ! Puis, c'est quelque chose de très intime et c'est une étape importante pour une fille donc, elle veut pas le faire avec n'importe qui ...

**Natsu** : J'suis pas n'importe qui !

**Gildartz** : C'est seulement que la première fois est importante et que l'acte est sensé se faire avec une personne que l'on aime quoique certaines personnes ne font que des coups d'un soir mais, bref !

**Natsu** : Tu viens de dire qu'il faut le faire avec quelqu'un qu'on aime !

**Gildartz** : Et bien c'est préférable, mais c'est que pour certains, leur but n'est qu'avoir du plaisir. Ils prennent la première venue et ils font l'acte. Pour éviter que la fille tombe enceinte, l'homme met un préservatif et la fille prend la pilule.

**Il sortit un préservatif de sa poche, me le tendant en disant qu'il fallait toujours en avoir un sur soi car on ne sait jamais quand ça nous tombe dessus. Je l'avais prit.**

**Natsu** : Ok, compris ! L'acte doit se faire avec la personne qu'on aime. Et comment savons-nous qu'on aime une personne ?

**Gildartz** : Bien, déja il y a plusieurs sortes d'amour : l'amour parental, l'amour fraternel, l'amitié...tu comprends ces amours-la ?

**J'hochai de la tête pour dire oui.**

**Gildartz** : Bien ! Celui dont je veux te parler c'est celui que tu as envers une personne particulière. Cette personne tu veux la protéger a n'importe quel prix, tu aimes tout d'elle, tu n'aimes pas savoir qu'elle est triste, tu veux la voir sourire, bon tu ressens ça aussi pour tes amis, mais avec elle, se sera encore plus fort, bref tu seras amoureux...L'as-tu déjà ressentis ?

**Donc c'était ça ! J'étais amoureux de Lucy !**

**Natsu** : Ben...euh, oui...

Gildartz : C'est vrai ? De qui ? De la petite Lisanna ? Vous étiez toujours ensemble petits.

**Je ne répondis rien, comme s'il ne fallait pas qu'il soit la première personne au courant. Je changeai de sujet.**

**Natsu** : Et c'est quoi l'acte ? Comment le fait-on ?

**Gildartz** : On dit faire l'amour Natsu ...et c'est quelque chose que tu devras découvrir seul. Tu verras, c'est instinctif ! L'envie de poser tes lèvres sur les siennes, de la toucher... bref ! De toute façon l'élue de ton cœur saura quoi faire ou passe me voir tantôt je te donnerai quelques petites choses..Erza t'a bien appris a lire et tu as un lecteur DVD non ? ( **NDA : J'ignore totalement si il y a réellement des DVD dans Fairy Tail, mais on se met d'accord que dans ma fic' il y en a ? ;) )**

**Natsu** : Aye pourquoi ?

**Gildartz** : Tu verras ! Jana !

**Il m'envoya la main et partit.**

_**Fin du flash-back**_

**Je sortit le préservatif de ma poche car je le gardais toujours sur moi. Gildartz m'avait donné des DVD et des revues plutôt bizarres que j'avais regarder. J'était choqué au début mais maintenant je trouve ça plutôt chouette. **_( NDA : Tu m'étonnes -' t'es un mec ...)_** Je voulais dire à Lucy ce que je ressentais pour elle, mais à cause de sa disparition c'était plutôt difficile...Elle avait disparue juste après que je me sois battu avec Gray à propos de Lisanna.**

**L'enfoiré pervers m'avait volé mon amie, c'est ce que j'avais pensé la première fois que j'avais entendu qu'ils avaient une relation...Bah quoi ! J'ignorais qu'être en couple c'était pour les amoureux ! Heureusement que Gildartz m'a retenu. Puis, j'étais pas le seul à être en colère, Juvia était plutôt effrayante aussi, d'ailleurs j'avais un peu pitié d'elle puisqu'elle est amoureuse de Gray...J'ignore comment je réagirait si Lucy avait un petit-ami. Je le réduirais en cendres !**

**Puis j'avais pas à m'inquiéter à propos de mon amitié avec Lisanna finalement, on passe la plupart de notre temps ensemble. Elle passe plus de temps avec moi qu'avec caleçon-man ! Je suis plutôt content, mais Happy me fait la gueule depuis...Il me regarde comme si je le trahissait lui ou quelqu'un d'autre...**

_**Fin POV Natsu**_

_**POV Gray**_

**Lisanna me tombe sur les nerfs ! (**_NDA : Mouahahahah ! T'inquiète Gray, t'es pas le seul qui pense ça ! Je l'aime beaucoup plus dans l'anime xD** ) **_**J'ai appris que Juvia était aussi amoureuse de moi que moi d'elle, et elle ne veut pas arrêter notre manège tant que Natsu ne sera pas tomber dans ses bras. Elle passe tellement de temps avec lui que les autres commencent à trouver ça louche... Elle qui disait que Juvia tomberait dans mes bras quoiqu'il arrive, elle ne tient pas beaucoup paroles...D'accord Juvia m'aime, mais elle est tellement triste depuis que je suis avec Lisanna que la pluie s'abat continuellement sur nous et s'en est que plus déprimant.**

_**Fin POV Gray**_

_**POV Auteur**_

**Avec la pluie que Juvia provoquait et l'absence de Lucy, toute la guilde sombrait dans une atmosphère des plus morne. Aucune trace de bagarres violentes mais amicales qui donnaient de la vie dans cette guilde. Tout le monde s'entraînait et devenait de plus en plus balèze, certes. Quelques rires par-ci, par-là, mais aucun réel bonheur. Cette dans cette ambiance qu'une personne chère à leur coeur fit son entrée.**

**Lucy** : Ohayo mina !

**Un ange passa, deux, trois...après qu'une guilde d'anges soit passée...**

**Toute la guilde** : LUUUCCYYY !

**Lucy se fit renverser par un Happy tout content de retrouver sa `` maman ``.**

**Happy** : Lucy !

**Lucy le serra dans ses bras, elle aussi heureuse de le revoir. Soudain, elle se rendit compte que plusieurs paires de yeux diaboliques la fixait et que les personnes à qui les yeux appartenait étaient toutes prêtes à la bombarder de questions.**

**_Fin PoV Auteur_**

_**POV Lucy**_

**Ça va être ma fête...**

**Erza** : Où étais-tu durant tout ce temps ?

**Cana** : Pourquoi t'es partit comme ça ? À cause de qui ?

**Levy** : Dit comment as-tu fait pour nous retrouver ? Après tout quand tu es partie, nous n'avions pas encore choisi de destination...

**Je ne peux pas leur dire...pas devant tout le monde. Je doit dire quelque chose..euh...**

**Lucy** : Levy ça c'est une question à laquelle je peux répondre, mais avant, pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi on se trouve dans un Love Hotel ? Puis pour vous trouver, c'est facile j'ai demandé à Loki. Il était avec vous quand vous êtes partis, je n'ai eu qu'à l'invoquer. Et où est Natsu ?

**Quelques personnes ont commencé à rougir suite à ma première question. Personne ne semblait vouloir me répondre jusqu'à ce qu'Erza le fasse.**

**Erza** : Bien suite à l'annonciation de la relation entre Gray & Lisanna, beaucoup ont commencé à déclarer leur flamme. D'ailleurs, tu as entre autres Evergreen & Elfman, Levy & Gajeel et Mirajane & Luxus.

**Wow. C'est surprenant tout en ne l'étant pas vraiment...**

**Lucy** : Félicitation ! Mais pourquoi le Love Hotel ?

**Gildartz** : Car il faut encourager cette belle jeunesse à aimer bien sûr ! (_ chuchote_ ) Et surtout car cette ville est réputée pour ces belles jeunes femmes et qu'elle ne contient que cet hôtel...

**Je n'ai pas tout compris ce qu'il a dit mais apparemment Cana, si, car elle le frappa avec un air exaspéré.**

**Gildartz** : Mais ma petite fille chérie...hey! Pourquoi tu me frappes ?!

**Cana** : Parce que t'es désespérant.

**Toujours pareils ces deux-là...**

**Lucy** : Ah d'accord, et pour Natsu, il est où ?

**Erza** : Il s'isole toujours un peu en début de journée, mais à l'heure qu'il est, il doit encore être avec Lisanna.

**Natsu s'isoler ? Je me demande bien pourquoi, et encore avec Lisanna ? Ils sortent donc ensemble... ( **_NDA : Ben non baka ! Erza les aurait nommés dans les couples !_** ) Ça y est je suis triste maintenant, moi qui croyait que j'avais passé par dessus tout ça...**

**Lucy** : Ah...Bon où est ma chambre ?

**La guilde d'anges passa de nouveau.**

**Wendy** : Lucy-san nous n'étions pas sûrs que vous viendriez, et...et...

**Levy** : Tu n'as pas de chambre Lu-chan. Et l'hôtel est complet.

**Lucy** : Mais c'est le seul hôtel de cette ville ! Où vais-je dormir !

_**Fin de POV Lucy**_

_**POV Erza**_

**Hey hey ! C'est le moment de commencer le plan NaLu ! ( **_NDA : J'espère que tous les fans vont adorer Erza pour ce qu'elle va faire_** )**

**Erza** : Moi je sais où tu peux dormir ! Il reste une place dans une chambre, suis moi !

**Lucy** : D'accord ! Happy tu nous suis ?

**Happy** : Aye sir !

**Je l'emmène à la chambre tout au bout du couloir. Happy me regarde d'un drôle d'air mais il semble plutôt heureux. Tant mieux !**

**Erza** : Tiens tu peux aller te reposer si tu veux, le repas n'est pas servi avant quelques heures. Happy a la clé de la chambre donc tu peux entrer.

**Lucy** : Parfait ! Merci !

**Vite je dois trouver Mira' et lui dire que le Plan NaLu a commencé ! Phase 1 enclenché ! Mouahahahah !**

_**Fin POV Erza**_

_**POV Natsu**_

**Hahahahah ! La tête que tire Lisanna ! C'est à mourir de rire.**

**Lisanna** : Natsu ! Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule !

**Natsu** : HAHAHAHA ! On devrait rentrer pour que tu puisses te laver, puis à cette heure tout le monde s'entraîne à l'arrière de l'hotêl, personne ne va te voir !

**Lisanna** : Ou on pourrait trouver une rivière et se laver ensemble ? Comme ça tu pourras m'aider à me laver les cheveux.

**Natsu** : Se laver ensemble ? Ce n'est pas ce que les couples font ? Puis il est hors de question que je touche tes cheveux remplis de merde d'oiseau ! Hahahaha ! Allez viens !

**Je partis en courant en direction de l'hôtel.**

**Tiens j'avais raison, personne dans l'hôtel, ils doivent être dans la cour. Ah ! Elle arrive enfin.**

**Lisanna** : Na..Natsu !

**Natsu** : Allez va te laver ! De toute façon je vais dans ma chambre voir si Happy est là.

**Je la laissai en plan.**

**La lumière est éteinte, Happy ne doit pas être là...Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces valises ? Ce ne sont pas les miennes ! c'est là qu'un doux parfum atteignit mes narines. Lucy !**

**Je remarquai alors, que quelque chose bougeait dans mon lit. Je m'approchai et découvrit un auréole de cheveux blonds. C'était bien elle ! Ce qu'elle pouvait être belle. Je me penchai lentement vers elle. J'avais envie de...**

**Natsu** : Lucy !

**...lui sauter dessus !** ( NDA : vous y avez cru hein ? )

**Lucy** : KYYA ! Natsu !

**Natsu** : Où t'étais passé ? Je me suis inquiété !

**Lucy** : Je..Je..Tu t'es inquiété ?

**Natsu** : Bien oui ! Je tiens à toi tu sais ! Et même que...

**...** : TOUT LE MONDE ! À LA BOUFFE !

**Et merde ! Moi qui allais lui dire que grâce à Gildartz, j'avais découvert que j'étais amoureux d'elle !**

**Lucy** : Tu viens Natsu ?

**Natsu** : Ouais ! MANGER !

**Je descendis à toute vitesse, après tout j'avais faim !**

_**Fin POV Natsu**_

_**POV Auteur**_

**Durant le repas, tout le monde essayait de savoir où Lucy était allée durant tout ce temps, mais celle-ci tint bon et ne dévoila rien. La plupart la laissèrent tranquille, mais Natsu, Gray, Erza et Happy étaient coriaces eux aussi. Lucy, de peur de tout dévoiler et d'avoir l'air d'une idiote, sortit rapidement de l'hôtel en leur demandant de ne pas la suivre. Mais, quelques minutes plus tard, une silhouette la suivie...**

**Lucy s'était dirigée vers la plage située à quelques minutes de l'hôtel. Elle avait peur de dire qu'elle était partie parce que Natsu avait crié haut et fort que c'était SA Lisanna et qu'elle était triste parce qu'elle l'aimait lui et ses bêtises. Elle était partie pour extérioriser son chagrin, essayant de se raisonner, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait quand même jamais l'oublier...**

**La pluie commença alors à tomber. Lucy laissa les gouttes d'eau glisser sur sa peau pâle, pensant à Natsu.**

**C'est alors qu'elle eu un flash. Pourquoi Natsu était-il seul avec Happy dans sa chambre ? N'était-il pas avec Lisanna ?**

**...**: C'est parce qu'elle sort avec quelqu'un d'autre...

**Lucy sursauta surprise de ne pas avoir entendu quelqu'un arriver et surprise aussi de s'apercevoir qu'elle avait parlé à voix haute. Elle fit volte-face. Elle était étonnée de voir que c'était...**

* * *

><p><strong>Je me sens presque mal d'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui !<br>**

**Alors qu'en dites-vous ? Qui est cette mystérieuse personne ?  
><strong>

**Bref, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !  
><strong>

**Bisou xxx  
><strong>


End file.
